Embers In The Night
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: The sequel to Embers In The Fire. Trevor returns to go after Claire once again,but Nate won't let his daughter go that easily. With a secret being kept thrown into the mix,will they be able to take Trevor down or will Nate and Sophie loose their daughter all over again. Nate and Sophie pairing with the team throughout.
1. Trevors Presence

Portland,a rainy city where the team decided to settle down,for now anyway. Nate had taken Sophie and Claire on a trip to Paris to get away for a while after he recovered from his injuries and took down the ones who murdered his father. Nate opted that they get a bigger apartment that the three of them can share. He was more open now about his relationship with the grifter and was more accepting of things that were transpiring between the two of them,no doubt about it the man was in love. Sophie was happy,she got to go to Paris and bond with her daughter over shopping and sightseeing,not to mention more time spent with Nate. Claire had finally settled in and had just turned thirteen before their move to Portland. Much to her protest her parents had put her into a private school and was forced to wear a uniform that she hated. All in all she was happy,she had Eliot training her how to fight and Hardison teaching her how to use her phone in ways she had no idea she could. Then there was Parker much to her parents disapproval,was teaching her how to jump off of buildings and pick pocket. The three others settled in perfectly fine as well.

Parker had the tall ceilings of the brewery to test out her new gear and Hardison has turned the place into a high tech machine,literally. Eliot of course took over the kitchen and had Amy helping with the Patrons. They had no client meetings until later in the day so they took the morning off,Claire had left for school already and by the time afternoon came her parents finally made it out of bed. Nate was standing in the kitchen as Sophie came behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning Handsome,or should I say afternoon?"

Turning around in her arms he brought his arms around her smiling as he laid gentle kisses along her jawline. "Afternoon,morning who cares." he said pulling away from her to smile.

"Keep that up and we will end up missing our meeting with the client." She grinned lightly watching a matching grin form on his face.

"Don't give me any ideas Sophie." He laughed lightly at the front door opened and Claired walked in rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? I do not want to see my parents making out when I Get home from school,talk about being scarred for life."

Nate grins letting Sophie go as he leans on the counter staring at his daughter. "Seriously? like I want to hear my daughter complaining when I get up in the afternoon."

"Very funny Dad." tossing her back pack on the couch she disappeared into her room to change out of her uniform. "When is the client meeting?"

Sophie grins watching the two of them,they seemed to be in a staring contest as blue matching eyes stared at each other. "Enough you two." She says with a smiling forming over her lips.

"He started it."

"I did no such thing."

Shaking her head she grabs her jacket."Come on before we are late." Nate and Claire both followed her out the door as Nate drives to the brewery.

"Can I stay for the meeting?" Claire asks as they walk into the back of the brewery.

"No this time kiddo." Nate says pointing to a desk for her to do her homework at.

"But dad,you said-" He cut her off.

"I said if you got your homework done.

"Mom?"

"Hey,don't drag me into this,it's your agreement with your father." Sophie watched as the thirteen year old gave a pout.

"Not this time Claire,do your homework." Nate said as the two disappeared into the front of the pub to deal with their client.

"Homework huh?" Parker's voice sounded but Claire couldn't see her.

"Parker?" She asked looking around.

"Up here." She said as she descended from the rafters landing on the table next to Claire.

While Nate and Sophie were dealing with the client Parker kept Claire company while she did her homework. "I have something,I think I should show mom and dad but I might get in trouble."

Grinning Parker gave the girl a look. "Report card?" She asked as Claire nodded.

"I got an F in art,of all subjects,mom is going to kill me."

"Why am I going to kill you?" Sophie asked as the two came back into the room.

"Well,that's my cue." Parker said taking her leave.

"Here." Claire handed the report to Sophie who handed it to Nate.

"Art? Claire you got an F in art?" Sophie asked looking to Nate.

"And she has a D in history." His blue eyes moved to his daughter who knew she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry,they aren't my strongest subjects." She looked down.

"You know the rules,no going out with your friends after school,it's straight home and homework only." Nate said as Sophie nodded in agreement.

"But,I was going to go to Jenna's party,you said I can go."

"We said that before you got the F,no more arguing or it's no computer and cell phone too." Sophie said beating Nate to it.

"This is so unfair." Claire said in a growl that sounded like Eliot's making her parents smile slightly.

Later that night Nate had helped Claire with her history homework while Sophie was upstairs doing something that she didn't want the other two to know about. It took nearly thirty minutes for her to grasp the concept of her work before she finally finished her homework and called it a night. Turing the lights out downstairs Nate climbed the steps to find Sophie in their room sitting on the edge of the bed. Coming into the room he sat next to her placing an arm around her,he could tell something was wrong but kept quiet letting her take her time.

"Nate I have something to tell you." She said looking to him with a strange look he's never seen before.

"Soph,what's wrong?" He asked as he began to rub her back in a soothing manner.

"Mom,Dad..I need to show you something." Holding a piece of paper in her hands Claire stood in the door way.

"Another report card?" Nate asked as Sophie's demeanor changed as soon as clear stepped into the room.

"No,Trevor." At the mention of the name Nate stood up moving to her taking the note from her.

"When did you get this?" He asked staring at her his eyes full of worry and concern.

"What is it?" Sophie asked as she came to his side.

"_Princess,I haven't forgotten about you or what your father did to my friend. Remember that pony and puppy,I bought them for you. You just have to come and see them,I will get you and your parents for everything that you put me through. I'll see you soon Princess." _Nate read off the note as Sophie's eyes widened.

"Nate,what are we going to do?" She asked a he stared down at the paper.

"We wait for him to show his face." He said with determined look in his eyes,this time to keep his family safe and to get Trevor once and for all.

* * *

_**[A/N:Just to get everything started,I bet you are wondering what Sophie had to tell Nate,aren't you. Ah,no no,don't lie I know you were wondering. Don't worry,I promise to tell you soon. No,I do. Seriously I do. Lol,any way that is your introduction,a bit on the family oriented side but trust me just like with Part one it will become action packed and dramatic. Hope you enjoy it so far :)]**_


	2. A Short Lived Happy Moment

After considering what to do about the note,Nate and Sophie sent their daughter to bed for the night. The two laid quietly in each others arms as a steady rainfall turned Portland into a damp wetland. The window cast a small light across the blankets of their bed as Nate ran is fingers gently through Sophie's hair while she traced imaginary circles along his arm. With the note Trevor left for Claire,there was no way either of them could sleep. He thought this was all over,he figured Trevor had crawled off and hid in some hole somewhere but he was wrong. Flashes of what happened played over and over again in the grifter's mind,one thing she can't forget about;almost loosing Nate,twice. Loosing Nate would have been the worst thing she would have ever lived through and now her daughters life was in danger once again.

"You're worrying." Nate spoke quietly as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Yeah. I thought this was over." She said through a sigh laying her head back down.

"I know." He replied kissing the top of her head.

Sighing she closed her eyes over. "Don't leave?" she asked half asleep as Nate stared down at her he wondered what she meant but she was already asleep.

The next morning Claire had been up early but her parents were keeping her home for the day until they figured out what to do and what Trevor's next move will be. They were at the brewery as Hardison worked to trace Trevor's moves over the last four months as Nate and Sophie kept going over anything strange that had happened in the past months,including when they were in Paris together,but kept coming up empty. As they went over records across the screen Nate's phone began to ring,not recognizing the number he let it go to voice mail but as the call came to a halt it began to ring once again.

"Who is this?" Nate asked answering the phone.

"Daddy,I miss you. I'm so glad you lived through that little beating Garrett gave you. How is my Princess doing?" Trevor's voice came over sounding more insane then he ever had before.

"Trevor,I'm going to give you one,and one warning only. Come near my daughter or my family and you will end up the same way Garrett did." All eyes were now on Nate.

"Oh,no we aren't making threats,you see I know a little something about your precious little lover you have there." Trevor grinned even if the man he was talking to couldn't see it.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked glancing to Sophie.

"Oh daddy,I don't kiss and tell,and neither should you." He hissed in a cold tone.

"Trevor,that didn't work with Garrett and it won't work with you."

"Fine,there is no longer three but four,the next few weeks will change your life,it depends on how blind you can be. Open your eyes for a beautiful sight,remember this is only the first of the fight." Trevor spoke in a riddle hanging up for Nate to solve it alone.

"What did he say man?" Eliot asked now focused on the mastermind.

"I-I don't know he gave me a riddle." Nate's brow furrowed together,his blue eyes falling on Sophie once again.

"What was the riddle dad?" Claire asked joining them as Hardison prepared to type up the riddle on the screen.

Remembering all the words Nate repeated them."There is no longer three but four,the next few weeks will change your life,it depends on how blind you can be. Open your eyes for a beautiful sight,remember this is only the first of the fight." A few moments later he received a text from Trevor.

_"Daddy,buy me a puppy and you might be lucky,last time a machine saved your life,this time it is your daughter who will need the machine, take what I love from me and I will take what you love the most. There is a message in the riddle I left for you if you can find it then you might start to worry more because I will take them all,you will be left with nothing to keep you happy,you took Garrett from me and now I'm taking your family from you."_

As the other read the message Nate thought everything over, "Sophie,did William and Garrett have other family that weren't considered part of the Royal circle?"

Thinking for a moment she shook her head. "Not that I can remember but I was a little focused on what I was after,you know paintings and such."

Nodding Nate turned to his hacker. "Hardison,check that out and tell me if I'm on the right track here."

"I get it dad,you think Trevor had some long distance family ties to the Cunningham's right?" Nate nodded. "What if that's what he means by 'There is no longer three but four.'" She said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked staring at his daughter.

"Well,if both William and Garret are dead,what if there were two more from the Cunningham family that died sometime between the death of William and after or before Garret's death?" Nate and Sophie both gave her an approving smile.

"She could be right Nate,we have to check into that too." Sophie said placing an arm around her daughter.

"That doesn't account for the beautiful sight part." Eliot said as Parker spoke up as well.

"Unless he sees being dead as a beautiful thing that other people are blind to,that or death makes people blind to beautiful things." The others looked at her, "What?"

"Wait a damn minute man,Nate you were right. Trevor's family isn't royalty because they come from William's mothers side who weren't Royal to begin with. His father was royal and married his mother turning her into royalty." Hardison said showing birth records on the monitors.

"A true fairytale romance." Both Claire and Sophie said in unison.

"Okay so we have,cousins?" Hardison nodded answering Nate's question. "That explains why he is so hell bent to get Claire."

"That riddle can have more then one meaning Nate." Sophie said quietly as Nate looked over to her.

"You have any other ideas?" He asked shifting so he was facing her fully.

"Think about it Nate,there is no longer three but four." She said looking down as Nate shook his head.

"I think Claire covered that one already Soph." He said turning back to the monitors as Claire noticed the look on the grifter's face.

They spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out how far back Trevor's history with Garrett went,by the time they had gotten home Sophie and Claire sat at the table as Nate leaned against the counter watching the two of them talking.

"Who would have thought he could come up with a riddle." Nate said scratching the bridge of his nose as Claire shook her head.

"Dad,you really are blind." She said blankly as Nate made a face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked looking to Sophie who still wouldn't look at him.

"Dad,your such a guy. There is no longer three but four." She repeated watching Nate for some sort of reaction.

"I know the riddle Claire,we figured out that part at the-" He stopped as he played everything from the last two days over in his mind,this forced a smile out of Claire as he turned to Sophie.

"Sophie." He said knelling down near her to see tears coming from her eyes.

Nodding she looked at him. "Yes." She said quietly as he brought his hand to her face wiping her tears.

"You're?" He asked quietly as she nodded.

"I'm sorry,I didn't know how to tell you and then Trevor." Looking away from him he took his hand turning her face back to him.

"No,don't be sorry,Darling this,is the greatest news you've given me. This is a great thing." He smiled as she nodded. A hint of a smile returned to her lips as she turned fully to him.

"You're happy? About this?" Bringing his arms around her he nodded pulling away bringing his lips to hers.

"Okay,usually I would classify that as gross but-" She grinned as her parents looked at her. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She yelled jumping up from her seat throwing her arms around her mother.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out though." She said smiling as Nate stood up placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is what you were trying to tell me last night." He said as she nodded. He couldn't take the smile off his face.

"I went to the doctor the other day just to make sure,I didn't want to trust the store bought test."

"Sophie,darling. I couldn't be any happier then I am right now."

"Hey me too." Claire said giving her parents a smile. "Can we call her Trish?"

Making a face Nate shook his head. "Trish? never mind.. her?"

"Or him." Sophie said watching Nate.

"Him.." He said quietly thinking about Sam.

"Dad,either way,this baby will be amazing,just like us.. just one tiny little question."

"What sweetheart?" Sophie asked as the thirteen year old grinned.

"How are you going to tell the others?"

Nate looked to Sophie who shrugged. "I don't know,but I do know we need to worry even more now about Trevor,because he knew before I did."

"He must have been following me when I went to the doctor and some how got the results for the test." Sophie said,admiring the smile Nate had displayed across his lips.

"Well I can tell you one thing,neither one of you two are allowed out of my sight or any where alone." Sophie nodded knowing it would be no use to argue it out.

Nate's phone went off with another text message,opening it he nodded to let them know it was Trevor.

_"By now I know you've figured my riddle out,Daddy is going to be a daddy again and my little princess is going to be a big sister. Oh this is just to enjoyable,so many things to take from you,so little my call so I can tell you my congratulations." _

His phone rang seconds later.

"Trevor." He said his tone full of hate.

"Daddy,you figured it out by now,my my how easy it is to obtain records of people when you know who to talk to."

"Why don't you show your face instead of playing games."

"Listen close daddy,you won't want to miss this one. One by one they all shall fall,all I need is one more call. High above in the cloud it will rain very loud. In the blink of an eye all that you have will be taken,Now that our daddy has been forsaken. It's not about what you've done but how things can be fun."

"Trevor that makes no sense." Nate said tired of the mind games.

"I will see you soon Daddy,keep an eye out." Trevor hung p the phone as Nate wrote down the riddle.

"What does that even mean?" Claire asked as her parents looked over the riddle.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good at all." Nate said looking from the grifter to his daughter.

* * *

_**[A/N: Okay so I had a few plans in mind for revealing Sophie's pregnancy,and decided to go with that one. february28,to answer your question :) Nate tore the letter up with the results in it in one of the chapters. Also thank you all for the reviews so far they keep me motivated! If you can solve the riddle,give it a go! You know how I like to have you guys give your input,it might even change the story as your ideas come through.]**_


	3. Agression

As his girls went to bed he found himself unable to apartment was quiet as he sat at the table staring down at the paper with the riddle on it. He read it over and over again trying to figure it out. Running his hands over his face and through his hair he smiled lightly thinking about what he had found out,he was going to be a dad.. again. This time though they were together and could enjoy all the little steps a baby goes through,the first smile,first steps,words,first day of school. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about it,what man wouldn't but,the fact that Trevor knew about this worried him even more. Nate pulled the trigger that killed Garrett,he was sure is focus was on him and not on his daughter,but with Sophie being pregnant,Nate couldn't take the risk of something happening to her.

Upstairs the grifter was sleeping,but not peacefully,he wasn't by her side and when she moved to his side of the bed to find it empty she opened her eyes searching the dark room for any sign of him. Of course she didn't find any so she got up slowly to open the bedroom door where she found the warm glow of light coming from the kitchen area. Descending down the stairs a small smile appeared on her lips as she saw him bent over that piece of paper,the man never stopped,she couldn't blame him. Moving behind him she draped her arms over his shoulders placing a light kiss to his cheek.

Bringing his hands up to her arms he turned his head to look at her. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes,and no. No because you are too quiet to wake me and yes because the bed is lonely without you."

"I can't sleep,not with Trevor out there and now we're expecting,I don't know how far he is willing to go."

Sighing she moved next to him placing a hand gently over his cheek,turning his face so she could see his blue eyes. "Nate,it can wait until the morning,please come to bed."

Staring into her eyes how could he say no? Nodding he stood up turning the lights out taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs. Where he did as he was told and laid with her for the remainder of the night,though he wasn't asleep he held onto her,keeping her close,his fear of what Trevor might do was slowly taking over as he realized anything could happen,anything could go wrong and she could be gone,they could be gone.

The next morning the three arrived at the brewery as Nate's phone indicated another text message,sighing he took a look at it.

_"I've made the call daddy,now they all shall fall,quick tip,never look up."_

Staring at the text he looked up to the buildings surrounding the brewery,a hail of bullets and machine gun fire sounded in the streets. Grabbing Sophie and Claire he pulled them down behind a car using his body to cover them.

"Dad! What's going on?!" Claire yelled scared as Eliot ran outside the brewery coming to Nate covering Claire while Nate pulled Sophie closer to him.

"The riddle!" He yelled. " High above in the cloud it will rain very loud! He meant bullets!." The sound of glass shattering and people screaming filled the street.

"When will it stop?!" Sophie asked holding tight to Nate.

"When he runs out of bullets." Nate said as the machine gun stopped. Waiting a few seconds he slowly stood helping Sophie as his eyes widened. "One by one they all shall fall." He said quietly as his eyes settled on the bodies in the street.

Eliot held Claire to him shielding her from the sight as he got that crazy look in his eyes."He's gone to far this time." He said in a growl leading the thirteen year old into the brewery and away from the horrible scene.

"They.. they were innocent Nate,he killed innocent people." Sophie spoke turning away from the sight as Nate brought his arms around her.

"He's taking after Garrett,the Maxwell's were innocent. He killed them and now Trevor has gone insane,he's after something Soph,he has to be."

Eliot returned as sirens blared in the distance moving closer and closer. "Besal. That type of gun hasn't been used since World War Two Nate, six hundred rounds per minute,thirty round magazines,same ammo can be used in a Bren Gun. All produced for the British army back in the 1940's. "

"Do I need to ask how you know this?" Nate looked to the hitter with a small smirk knowing what he was going to say.

"It has a very distinct reload sound,and firing speed." He watched as police vehicles and other emergency vehicles flooded the area. They disappeared into the brewery closing it down for the day,with the events of the morning it wasn't a good idea to have patrons in the bar.

"He thinks this is a game." Nate spoke breaking the silence that had fallen over the six of them.

"Dad,those people didn't deserve that. Why is he going after innocent people?" Claire was still visibly upset by what happened.

"Because,the fact that Garrett was killed flipped the insane switch on in his mind,his mental stability has been compromised. In his mind he has no one and nothing left to be afraid of."

Hardison was typing away on his computer and then looked up. "But he is being smart about it."

"That's the thing,his mental stability is compromised but he is still capable of functioning like a normal human with an elevated IQ level. Right now we are dealing with a five year old who has the brain capability of-"

"You." Sophie cut in as Nate nodded slowly. "Nate." She said as he looked at her. He could read what was on her mind and nodded knowing they had to tell the others.

"They are doing that talking thing without words aren't they?" Parker asked as Claire nodded.

"Try living with that." She said forcing a grin out of Eliot.

"There is no longer three but four." Nate said with a smile on his face.

"Nate we figured that out yesterday,I"m still looking into the Cunningham's." Hardison spoke as Nate laughed.

"Claire,go ahead and tell them what you get to be." Sophie said smiling at the girl who took a moment to realize what her parents were getting at.

"Oh! Right." She said standing next to her parents. "There is no longer three,but four." she pointed at herself and her parents as she spoke.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Parker yelled and then stopped. "Wait.. no I don't."

"Sophie's pregnant." Eliot said flatly as the grifter nodded which made the hitter smile.

"Oh,y'all are nas-tay! That is an image I will have burned in the back of my mind for all eternity." Hardison said but then grinned. "Does this mean we will have a mini hacking machine running around?" he asked as his grin turned into a smile.

"No,I will start with a baby harness and small padlocks,an expert mini thief." Parker said as Eliot gave her a glare.

"There is something wrong with you,the baby will be trained to fight and take care of his or herself." He gave a proud smile as Nate and Sophie shared a look.

"Listen,we will deal with that when the time comes for now,we need to keep both Sophie and Claire safe,meaning we will need a different place,it's obvious Trevor knows were we live and were the HQ is so,we are sitting ducks." Nate explained as Hardison went to work looking for a place for them to stay. Nate's phone began to ring once again as he put it on speaker.

"Daddy,did you like the show?!" Trevor sounded excited.

"No,those people were innocent." Nate said calmly.

"Oh darn,well here is your next riddle. Darkness is closing in fast. You are trying to let go of your past. She's terrified and all alone,you should save her before it's to late. Mister Ford,I'm telling you its going to be great. You share her history but,can you solve this little mystery? You both worked for Blackpoole,he was such a fool. Daddy.. time is running out for her,I'll give you a clue though Daddy. Are you ready? " He hung up as Nate got a text message from him.

_"40° 45' 21" North 73° 59' 11" west . Hurry daddy,before it's to late to save her." _

"He's escalating." Nate said as he played everything over in his mind. "Hardison find these coordinates for me."

"I"m right on it man,give me a few minutes to work it in." Nate nodded as the four of them worked on the riddle.

"

"Well dad,it has to be someone you use to work with,and had a past history with."

"Well,there is a few women he can be ta-" He stopped receiving a glare from the grifter.

"Just how many are we talking about Nate?" Sophie questioned as he cleared his throat.

"That-That's not important right now,we need to find whoever this is and fast."

"Uh,Nate the GPS coordinates he gave you are for New York City,The intersection of Broadway and 42nd Street in Manhattan." What could even be there,or should I ask who." Hardison said pulling up the coordinates there.

"What is there?" He asked staring at the screen.

"I don't know man,abandoned theaters,old warehouses,oh." Hardison said looking at the screen "Looks like an old theater was destroyed by an arson fueled fire a few years ago,it's been abandoned ever since."

"Broadway." Sophie said with a smile as Nate gave her the 'I don't think so.' look.

"We need a flight to New York and fast." Nate said going back over the riddle. "Letting go of my past means moving on." He said as Claire looked over the words.

"Dad.. Sam." Claire said quietly. "Moving on with mom and having this baby means forcing yourself to deal with the loss of Sam."

Turning to her his eyes widened. "Maggie!" He pulled out his phone and dialed her number to get the voicemail.

"Hardison track her,fast." Sophie said placing her hand on Nate's arm in a calming move.

"Ah hell,she moved to New york a year ago,to work as some museum there. From what it looks like there hasn't been any sign of activity from her for at least four days." Nate's eyes went to Sophie and she nodded.

"We are going to need that flight and fast Hardison."

They all rushed to pack the plane Nate remained quiet,he didn't know what to think."In the blink of an eye all that I have will be taken." He said quietly looking over to Sophie who took his hand in hers giving it a squeeze.

"Nate,you're letting him get to you,we will find her and we will all be okay." He nodded but was still doubting the situation.

Deep inside the dark burned out theater,Maggie's eyes searched the darkness as an evil laugh filled the area echoing off of what remained of the walls. "Daddy is coming for you. Don't be scared,I won't hurt you." Trevor's voice sent chills down her spine as she looked around for him.  
her hands were tied behind her back to a beam in the middle of a room and he mouth was covered. "Mister Ford will pay for taking everything from me! Even if I have to torture him until I get what I want!" He yelled leaving her alone in the theater to fight with her fears of what will happen and how.

* * *

_**[A/N: Haha and that is chapter 3,we are getting intense now,Trevor is becoming all the bit of a psychopath. The question is,will he get worse and why drag them to New York to save Maggie? I did make sure to do the research as well so the information is as correct as can be. Why use Maggie in the first place? Wouldn't you like to know lol,any who,thank you for all the reviews so far! We shall see what Trevor's next move will be. :)]**_


	4. New York

It was dark and cold,the smell of burned wood lingered in the air,even if it had been years since the day the theater burned down. Her eyes shifted from side to side,she felt as if someone was there with her but she couldn't see them. The sudden light of someone lighting a match to set fire to a cigarette let the face up of the man who brought her there,panic set in as he laughed loudly. Maggie wanted nothing more then to get away from him as he came closer bringing his hand to her face.

"There,there Miss Collins,I won't hurt you much.. you see your husband,or ex-husband took people I love away from me and now I get to do the same to him." Uncovering her mouth he smirked at her. "Scream and I will kill you now."

She nodded. "Wh-why me?" She asked quietly as he pulled a knife from his pocket bringing it to her face.

"Why not?" he replied slowly dragging the blade down her cheek leaving a streak of blood behind as tears fell from her eyes making the blood trail down even further.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked closing her eyes as he moved the blade to her other cheek pressing it hard against her flesh.

"Why so many questions?" he replied again answering her questions with his own. "Don't fear me,this is all for Daddy." He smiled at her sending another chill down he spine. Taking a match he set it to the blade waiting for it to turn red before grinning at her covering her mouth again as he pressed the heated metal to the skin just below her collar bone bringing a muffled cry from the woman as the smell of burning flesh filled the room,he wasn't done with her yet.

Nate sat in the back of the car they had rented silently as Hardison drove to the location,with New York traffic it was taking longer then it should have. Sophie held Nate's hand in hers for support and every so often he would give it a squeeze to let her know he was okay. She knew him though,she could read it all over his face that his was far from okay. His mind raced,he was worried,afraid that it was to late. Claire had stayed back at the Hotel with Parker,in case of anything he didn't want her to see Maggie,he had a feeling what they going to find was a horror scene. Trevor was escalating and at a quick pace,Nate knew he had to get a few steps ahead of him in order to take him down,the question he kept asking himself was,how would he do that? As they pulled up to the building the four got out of the van,the smell of the burned wood lingered in the air,like a ghostly reminder of the devastation the building had been through.

"What's the plan man?" Hardison asked turning towards the building,it was like a maze of twisted metal,old seats and what was left of walls and stairs.

"We split up,we find Maggie." Nate spoke heading for the building as Eliot stopped him.

"No way,this guy wants you,we stick together." It only took one look from the mastermind to tell the hitter he wasn't taking that option.

"He wants everyone around me first,I'm fine and the longer we stay out her the worse it is for her." Without another word he headed inside the twisted building with Sophie close behind him.

"Nate,he's just trying to help,he's scared,like the rest of us." She spoke quietly as he helped her around a door frame that had been so heated by the fire it had melted into the walls.

"I know,I can't keep hiding from Trevor,he's getting out of control." Nate spoke quietly as he listened for any sign of Trevor or his hostage.  
His phone indicated another text.

_"Daddy,she needs you now. I hurt her Daddy,real bad but I swear I didn't mean to,I got carried away."_

He showed the text to Sophie who gasped quietly worried more about Maggie and her state. "Why does he insist on calling you Daddy?"

"Sounds to me like he has an abandonment issue,something stemming from his past that triggered when I shot Garrett,at first it was because they had Claire but the killing triggered an emotional switch sending him over this edge he was looking off of." He glanced back at her helping her up a set of extremely unstable stairs.

"You think it has something to do with his father,don't you?" She asked a she nodded in response.

"It's that or something to do with-" He stopped the moment something caught his eye in the darkness."Maggie." He said quietly as Sophie followed his line of sight.

"Oh my.." She couldn't finish her sentence. Maggie had been placed on the third floor on part of the floor that had caved in,looking down he could see a few floors below to where Hardison and Eliot were.

"You two! Up here." He called out to them as he tried to figure out a way to get across to her,she didn't look good at all,but he couldn't see well without getting closer to her. Looking around he saw a small part of the floor being supported by a weak floor support.

"Nate." Sophie said reading the look in his eye.

'I have to,I'll be as careful as I can,I promise." He then turned towards the floor,slowly making his way across until he reached close enough to the edge. A few more steps and he would be safe. The floor began to gave out as he made his last few steps,once he was safe on the other side he rushed to Maggie's side.

"How the hell did he get over there?" Eliot came into the area to see him and went to work looking for something they could use as a bridge to get across.

Nate knelled next to Maggie,she was covered in blood and unconscious,she was slumped over so he untied her hands bringng his hand to her face to see if she had any signs of life. She had been through something terrible,she had cuts to her face and slashes down her arms,various burn marks that were still bleeding,it looked like she had been hit a few times in the face as well. As he moved her face so he could look at her she opened her eyes as panic set in.

"Get away from me,I'm sorry!" She yelled thrashing her hands around punching Nate in the face and pushing him back. Sophie's eyes widened as she looked on waiting for the two boys to find something to get across with.

"Maggie! Calm down it's okay!" Nate yelled grabbing her hands to stop her from hitting him and pushing him closer to the edge of the opening.

"N-Nate?" She asked as her eyes teared up. "I-I'm sorry." She spoke her voice barely above a whisper as she threw her arms around him.

"It's okay,your safe now." His voice quiet as he brought his arms around her comforting her. The boys finally returned with something putting it down as the three of them crossed over to her.

"Maggie." Sophie spoke knelling next to the woman as she let go of Nate. "We need to get you out of here."

"I will phone ahead for an ambulance." Hardison grabbed his phone from his pocket calling ahead as he walked back across the makeshift bridge heading for outside, Eliot helped Sophie back across.

Nate helped Maggie to her feet letting her use him for support as the four exited the building in time for an ambulance to arrive,Nate's shirt was covered in blood and the police were called to the scene.

"What exactly happened here?" One cop asked Nate while the others were being questioned.

"I told you,she was kidnapped,I don't know by must have drugged her or something to get her here." He said annoyed that he had to keep repeating himself.

"Is that so? Let me get this straight,you expect me to believe that some random guy is sending you riddles and making you solve them to save people and that you are covered in blood for no reason just because you magically found her with these riddles."

Nate sighed. "Look I know how it sounds but-"

"Sir turn around."

"What why?"

"You're being placed under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder.

"Wait what?!" Sophie yelled as another police officer held her back as they cuffed Nate.

"I didn't do this,ask Maggie yourself!" He yelled. as they placed him against a police car. The officer went to tal to his partner.

"What did the others have to say?" He asked his partner who shrugged.

"About the riddle-man." They both nodded and called ahead to the hospital where Maggie was being questioned. When they got their answers the officer returned to Nate removing the cuffs.

"I don't know what you did to that woman but she isn't saying anything aside from the fact that you are innocent. Now let me tell you something,you're in my side of town now,and I know you had something to do with what happened to her,so if you so much as to breathe funny on another citizen I'm taking you downtown and booking you at Rikers."

Nate nodded and watched as the police left leaving the four of them. "To bad I'm not a normal citizen." He said as the other chuckled. "I think I need to go change my clothes,we can check on Maggie in the morning and make sure she is okay."

They headed back to the hotel,Claire had been wide eyed when she saw her fathers clothes covered in blood and it took sometime to convince her that he was okay. They had eaten dinner together as they normally did and soon were sitting around the table in Nate and Sophie's hotel room discussing what to do about Trevor.

"He's getting scary,are you sure he still doesn't want to come after me?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"You're under watch,he won't be able to get near you. That's why he is going after people around me." Nate explained.

"So what's do you think his next move will be?" Sophie asked glancing around the table.

"We can't tell until he decides to send us another riddle."

"Nate's right,he is using these riddles to take the time he needs to do whatever he wants to whoever he holds as a hostage." Eliot sat down at the table after cleaning up the kitchen area in the room.

Claire sighed leaning her head on Nate's shoulder."Isn't there something we can do,you know to trick him or something?"

Closing his eyes briefly Nate sighed. "Not yet,I want him to think he has all the control in this game of his,we take the upper hand when he looses focus and drops his guard."

"Damn man,he has us in the palm of his hand." Hardison spoke not looking up from his computer.

Parker who had been quiet placed her hands around her face using her elbows on the table for support. "I feel like we are in a movie we watched last year."

"Which one?" Hardison asked as Nate took interest in what she was saying.

"You remember,the main guy lost his entire family and went psycho killing whoever had been a part of it and torturing them, forget the ending because I feel asleep,:

"Dad,that sounds a lot like Trevor." Claire said Yawning as she stood up. "Good night,I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

Sophie and Nate both smiled. "Good night" the said in unison as the others said the same as the teen walked off to her room in the suite closing the door. Like clock work his phone indicated another text.

_"Answer the phone for me Daddy." _Seconds later it was ringing.

After putting it on speaker Nate answered it. "Trevor."

"Did you save her daddy?"

"No." He said flattly as the line went silent. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh well,she was a lost cause anyway,all she did was scream and cry and her blood,it was so warm."

"What do you want Trevor,just give me the next riddle already so I can get on with my life."

Laughing Trevor was amused ."Fine,this one will take you for a time has come for you to meet me face to face,I promise to keep pace. Come alone with no one else,the time from now will be one are reaching a steady peak,This game of fun is almost done." Hanging up the phone Nate sighed letting his phone fall to the table.

"Okay.." Hardison said quietly looking to Nate who nodded.

"This just means we have another week of whatever this game is he is playing with us."

_"I'm sorry daddy I lied."_

A text came through on his phone followed by another.

_"Don't be mad,but she is mine,I told you my princess would be mine again."_

Dropping his phone he got up rushing to Claire's room to find it empty.  
"No! Damn it!" He yelled as Sophie came into the room hurrying towards the open window.

"Eliot!" She yelled as the others came into the room to find it empty.

Rushing past the others he hurried out the room and down the flight of stairs to the an alley out back where he got sight of a car driving off,he was to late,she was gone again. Eliot finally caught up with Nate as Hardison stayed up with Sophie doing everything he could to track the thirteen year old.

Catching his breath Nate turned to Eliot with a look of rage in his eyes. "No more games." he said as the hitter nodded.

They returned to the room where he found Sophie holding on to Claire's favorite shirt. Taking a breath he moved to where she was sitting on the her up and into his arms he closed his eyes listening to her cry. "I'm sorry." he said quietly as her grip on him tightened.

"It's not your fault." she said quietly not letting him go.

"We are going to get her back.. I promise,just like before and Trevor is going to pay for everything he has ever done." Nate's voice didn't sound like him,it was cold and distant,the tone he took when he's been pushed to far and Sophie knew what the meant,it meant he was planning an all out war.

* * *

**_[I had so many idea's for this chapter,I had a hard time choosing which to use,anyway that ends Chapter 4,thank you for the reviews so far! How do you think Nate is going to take care of Trevor? On to the next!]_**


	5. A Dire Situation

Opening her eyes,Claire was surprised to not find herself tied up or restrained. Blinking a few times she sat up slowly looking around the room she had been placed in,there were still bars on the window but it wasn't like the room Garrett had kept her in. Getting up she tried the door but it had been locked forcing a sigh to pass through her quickly checked around the room looking for some sort of way out,looking out the window she could see the skyline from where she was and figured she had to be far away from her parent's hotel. The handle on the door turned and Trevor walked in with a smile on his face,he was holding a puppy in his arms. He held it out to her.

"Take it." His voice was different,it confused her.

"I don't want it." She replied making him frown.

"But...I bought it for you,like I promised I would,p-please take it." He held it out to her again.

Claire studied him,he sounded like a child rather then a twenty-nine year old man. Taking the puppy she stepped away from him. "Let me go,Trevor."

His face twisted into a look of sadness. "But,who will I have if I do?" He asked almost quietly as it clicked in her mind what Nate had said. Trevor was a child with the brain of a mastermind. "Princess,I can't give you back to them,they can't take care of you like I can."

He appeared to be in this strange fragile state when he was around her,this she knew she could use to her advantage. "Trevor,I'll stay,just no more hurting people okay?" She gave a fake smile,she was still terrified but if she could get him to stop hurting people then that's what she would do.

"I bought you that pony too,but he can't fit in here,they have him on Dad's old ranch,you remember that right?" Her brows furrowed together,what was he talking about?

"Y-Yeah I remember,we had fun there didn't we?" She needed to get the information out of him,if she was going to con him into believing she was whoever he wanted her to be.

"Yeah,that one year you were chasing Fritz and you feel in the mud,dad was so mad because you dragged mud all the way upstairs." He laughed at the memory.

What Trevor didn't know was he was being listened had installed a GPS tracker into a necklace Nate and Sophie had given their daughter,they wanted to be safe with Trevor out there but Hardison went the extra mile and installed a microphone into it as well,they could hear her but she couldn't hear them.

"That was a great summer." She smiled at him and looked down to the puppy she was holding as she sighed. "You know Trevor,I like the puppy."

"You do?" he asked his smile growing.

"Yeah,he is cute,but I need to go back to where you got me from,can you take me back? All my stuff is there."

Trevor moved for the door shaking his head. "No,you can't.I won't let them hurt you again,you can't get hurt anymore if you are with me,I messed up last time,but not this time." Her slammed the door closed leaving her with the puppy. She held the puppy close to her protectively.

"Don't worry,I won't let him hurt you either. Mom and dad are going to find us,I know they will." The puppy whined a little but settled in her arms.

Nate and Sophie listened to Claire,they had to find her fast. Trevor was displaying signs of someone having a mental breakdown,the further it got the worse he would react to things. Nate knew the only thing keeping him from crossing over the final edge was Claire,as much as he would hate to admit it.

"Hardison," Nate started looking over to the hacker. "While you are tracking her GPS I want to know who he is comparing her to." The fact that his daughter had picked up what was going on told him she was smarter then Trevor thought she was,he wanted to get her out of there and fast before he escalates any knew if he hurt Claire,he would have a field day with the man.

"I'm looking for anything man,his history is a mess,foster care,prison,all in a few short years." The hacker spoke typing away at his laptop.

"Just get me something." Nate hadn't heard from Trevor since the kidnapping,that worried him more and more with every minute that had passed.

"Nate?" Sophie called to him,she had been in the room resting after feeling slightly dizzy and sick earlier. Getting up from where he was sitting with Hardison he crossed the suite to the room nearly running into her in the doorway.

"Soph-I" He stopped getting a good look at her as concern washed over his face. She looked pale and she had been holding her hand to her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"Nate,something is wrong." She nearly collapsed but he was there to catch her.

"It's fine,y-your fine I have you now." He searched her eyes with his seeing the fear in them. "Eliot!" He yelled out holding Sophie in his arms.

The hitter rushed into the room and was near them in minutes."What happened?" He asked rushed to figure everything out.

"I-I don't know she wasn't feeling good and now this." His eyes never leaving Sophie's not even for a second.

"We need to get her to a hospital and I mean now." Looking at Nate the hitter didn't want to scare him especially with Claire missing but he had no choice but to tell him. "There might be something wrong with the baby." He said quietly moving to grab his phone from his pocket to call an ambulance.

"Don't leave." Sophie said gripping the front of his shirt as he bent down pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." He spoke softly reaching over to the bed pulling the blanket off then placing it over her.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Eliot came back into the room knelling back by the grifters side. The whole situation was messed up,first Claire and now Sophie was going into some sort of pregnancy complication,looking to Nate he wasn't sure how much more the man would be able to hold back,this might not have been Trevor's fault but in the masterminds eyes it would appear that way. Parker had peaked into the room eyes full of worry but decided not to ask any questions about what was going on.

"They're here." Hardison said as he came into the room with the paramedics who began work on the grifter.

"Sir you are going to have to move so we can-" Sophie cut him off.

"No,he stays." She gripped his shirt tighter,he could feel her nails digging into the skin of his chest as he closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm right here Darling,I'm not going anywhere." Nate's voice was soft and comforting as her grip loosened. The paramedics worked around the situation finally getting her on the gurney,Nate was there with her the whole time."

"We will meet you at the hospital after we grab what we need to deal with our little friend." Eliot informed the mastermind as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Sophie.

Watching it drive away Hardison turned to Eliot. "What do you think man?"

Looking to the Hacker,Eliot had a feeling the whole situation was to much stress for the grifter."The baby is stressed because Sophie is stressing,neither one is good,let's get going."

"Right." The three quickly grabbed whatever Hardison would need to track Claire's GPS signal,which wasn't easy,she was nearly out of range but with his age of the geek skills he knew he could pull through,for Nate and Sophie's sake,he had to.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Nate ignored the banter back and forth between the paramedics and doctors keeping his eyes locked with Sophie's. He knew what was coming and they would be separated,he didn't want to but as a nurse held him back his hand slowly slipped from hers as they wheeled her into the emergency room. Closing his eyes he ran his hand over his face pacing the hall in front of the door,different nurses and doctors had been in and out but no one told him anything. Taking a seat in a chair he placed his face in his hands,he's had enough,he couldn't take anymore.

"Nate?" A familiar voice came. He looked up to see Maggie standing there.

"Maggie." He spoke quietly as she took a seat in the chair next to his.

"What are you doing here." She asked surprised to see him anywhere near a hospital.

"Sophie,there is something wrong with the baby." She didn't recognize the man looking back at her.

"Baby.. Sophie is?" He nodded in response as her eyes moved to the closed doors.

"Everything will be fine." She offered knowing it wouldn't help much.

He nodded."The man who took you has Claire,he took her and now Sophie and the baby,I can't-" He struggled with his words,everything finally overwhelming him.

"Nate,look at me." She turned his face to her to see his blue eyes swimming in unshed tears. "I can't promise you everything will be fine,but Sophie,she is a fighter and Claire,she is you,she will be safe."

He nodded slowly as the doors open and they were pushing Sophie out the room. "Mister Ford?" The doctor asked as Nate stood.

"I-is everything okay?" he asked seeing the look in the doctors eyes.

"We aren't sure yet,we are going to get her set up in a more comfortable room and then run some tests. A nurse will be with you when she is in her then likely she will be her for over night observation."

Nate nodded slowly watching as he disappeared along with Sophie. He didn't say anything but moved to the waiting room. It was about half an hour before a nurse finally came to get him. quietly he walked into the room to find Sophie resting,she had some machine hooked up to her monitoring the baby and another hooked to monitoring her. The sight broke his heart completely,Maggie stayed out in the waiting room to wait for Eliot and the others to arrive. Coming to the side of the bed he leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead,she felt warm and that worried him.

Feeling his lips against her forehead she opened her eyes slowly. "Hey." her voice was barely above a whisper and she looked tired,

"Hey." He replied quietly taking her hand in his once again. "I told you I would be right here."

She nodded closing her eyes over again. He could see the baby's heart beat drawn out on the papers coming from the machine,this all scared him more then anything,were they going to loose their baby,was he going to be forced to loose another child? The questions ran over and over in his mind as he watched her sleeping.

"How is she?" A whisper came from the door of the room,looking over Eliot and the others were standing there.

Quietly,Nate left the room closing the door over. "Not to good,they are monitoring her and the baby,I haven't heard anything yet. Anything on Claire?"

"No man,the GPS isn't as strong as the coms,we are going to have to wait until he contacts you before we can do anything." Hardison didn't want to be the bearer of bad news with everything that is going on.

Nodding Nate turned to Maggie."He thinks you didn't make,so you are safe,you just need to stay out of sight."

She nodded."I can do that,I can stick around here with you guys for now,help out anyway I can."

"Thank you." Nate said glancing back into the room to make sure Sophie was still asleep.

"How long until he calls again?" Parker asked,it was a question they were all wondering.

"I don't know,he has Claire and as long as she can play along with whoever he thinks she is,she will be alright. I know she can do this." Nate had confidence,she was a mix of Sophie and himself,she was smarter then the average kid.

"That's what I needed to tell you man,Trevor's little sister is nearly identical to Claire. The two of them were in a foster home and apparently the foster father wasn't paying any attention and she fell in the pool and drowned,she was about nine at the time." Hardison showed a picture of his sister,Amelia.

"She looks a lot like Claire,where was he." Nate studied the image for a few moments.

"Oh,that;s the thing,he was there but couldn't do anything about it since neither knew how to swim."

"And his father?"

"That too,his father murdered his mother then abandoned him and his sister at a park and told him he would be back for them,he was a no show.. by the time anyone noticed they were missing it had been a week and his father had been in jail for half of that."

"He's suffering a mental break down,we need to tread carefully with him and so does Claire." Looking back he noticed Sophie stirring and excused himself to enter the room again coming to her side. "Shh,I'm here,you're okay." his voice quiet again,worry filled the mastermind,he hated having to wait on the call or text from the man who had his daughter,but if he had to wait he would.

"Hardison we need that signal and fast." Eliot spoke to the hacker as they all returned to the waiting room.

"Look man,I'm working on it alright." He replied frustrated he couldn't get the signal to come in properly.

"Don't argue,we won't find her." Parker said quietly as she took a seat next to Maggie who was in disbelief over everything.

"We will find her." Eliot said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**[A/N: Well,that was insane,will the baby be okay? Will Claire be able to keep up with the act? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews so far!]**_


	6. Returned

Opening her eyes the room was dimly lit. The sterile smell nearly made her sick as she searched the room to get a grasp of her surroundings. The machines made steady sounds,familiar ones at that,heart beats filled her ears as the machines beeped to their own tune. Looking down to her stomach she had some kind of wires hooked around her leading to a machine with a heart rate level that was feeding paper into a pile. Sophie remembered now,she was in the hospital,looking around she finally spotted Nate. He was sitting in the chair next to her bed and he just looked so uncomfortable. Taking her hand she reached across running her fingers through his curly hair which rose him from his sleep.

"Sophie." He spoke quietly taking her hand in his as he stood to move closer to the bed.

"Hey." Her voice sounded tired,and strained.

Leaning over he pressed his lips to her forehead."How are you feeling?" He asked concerned that he could still feel how warm she was.

Looking away she wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling."I don't know,is the baby okay?" Concern and worried filled her voice,he was trying to figure out what to say to calm her down.

"I don't know yet,they are monitoring both of you but I'm sure the baby is okay." He offered a smile but it didn't seem to work. He watched as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Wiping them away he wished he could hold her but the machines were stopping him.

"And Claire?" She asked turning her teary eyes to look at him.

"Nothing yet,listen you need to try and relax." The doctor came in looking at the heart rate from the machine monitoring the baby.

"I'm glad to see you are awake Miss Devereaux." He tore part of the results off the machine as he spoke. "Well,I can tell you that your baby is doing fine however,you have an extremely high level of stress,which as we all know isn't good for either mother or child."

Nate could feel Sophie's hand tightening around his own as he turned to the doctor. "So the baby? It's alright?" He asked the question he could read in the grifter's eyes.

"Yes,he will be just fine as long as Mommy here takes it easy and relaxes,the high amount of stress put his heart rate at a critical level."

Sitting up Sophie's eyes widened. "Did you just say he?" She asked confused.

"Why,yes I did,you are farther along then we initially thought you were."

"W-we are h-having a boy?" Nate asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yes,that is the other issue,the baby is small,smaller then he should be which means you have to be extremely careful with your level of stress."

"What does this mean?" Sophie asked concerned even more when she looked at Nate."Darling sit down you don't look to good."

Taking a seat back in his chair Nate's mind began to race,he couldn't have another boy,what if everything happened all over again,what if he looked exactly like Sam."A boy." He said quietly.

The doctor took note in Nate's distress over the situation."I can't guarantee there won't be any complications but as long as you take care of yourself and do what you are suppose to then both you and the baby should be fine. We will get you disconnected and on your way home with a set of instructions to follow."

"Thank you." Sophie watched the doctor turn to leave then focused her attention on the mastermind. "Nate?"

Looking up to her he had tears in his eyes,he was torn over the news,happy that the baby was okay,and sadden that it was a boy. "Yeah?"

"Listen I know...I know what is going through your head but everything will be fine,I will be fine and so will he." She took his hand in hers watching him closely,trying to read him.

"He said there is no guarantee." He spoke quietly standing up moving back to her. "That means something could go wrong."

Pressing her lips together she tried to hold back her own tears but couldn't stop them. "I know.. I'm sorry,we should have been more careful and now look,you are being put through this,and the baby...it's small and at risk."

"Soph,don't please." He pulled her into his arms holding her tight,he didn't care about the machines anymore,she needed him.

Passing by the room Parker peeked into the window and her eyes widened. "Somethings wrong." She called to Eliot who had been sitting with Hardison.

"Parker,whatever it is,I'm sure they will tell us when the time is right."

"No,Sophie is crying and it looks like Nate is too." She said moving away from the door.

"Ay mama,Nate never cries,you are probably just seeing wrong." Hardison stopped typing on his computer and looked to Maggie to agree with him.

"What? He does,I've only seen him like that when we were going through loosing...our son." She spoke the last part quietly.

"You don't think?" The hacker asked not being able to finish his sentence.

"We won't know anything unless they tell us,I say we give them their space. Right now our priority should be finding Claire before Trevor losses it completely." The hitter set the plan on what they should be doing.

A nurse had come in to take the machines off the grifter and Nate was there to help her change. She refused the wheel chair and rather lean on Nate for support. Once they got back to the hotel,Nate stayed with her in the room until she feel asleep. He stayed a few minutes afterwards just to make sure she was okay.

"Everything alright?" Maggie asked as he came out of the room. He looked tired,and exhausted but to everyone's surprise he shook his head.

"No,no it's not." He sat at the table running his hands over his tired face. "She was over stressed and the babies heart rate rose to a high level putting them both at risk." He stared at all the faces staring back at him.

"What did the doctors say?" Parker asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"He said...he said the baby is smaller then it should be and they can't guarantee there won't be complications,she needs to remain stress free and relax,but with Claire missing,that won't happen." He sighed inwardly preparing himself for the next part. "We are having a...we;re having a boy." He said quietly looking down at his hitting him again at the mention of it.

"Nate,I don't know what is going through that head of yours but the baby,he will be just fine,for now let's focus on finding Claire." Maggie offered since no one else knew what to say.

Nodding he looked to Hardison."The signal is still to weak,I don't even think she is in New York anymore."

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked looking at the laptop.

"I mean it's close but not New York Close." He offered as they began to run through the possible places she could be at.

The puppy had fallen asleep in her lap,she kept it close to her,in a way it gave her comfort that she wasn't alone. All she wanted was her parents and to be home with the team,her family. The door opened again and Trevor made his way back into the room.

"Hey Princess,guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?" she asked flatly,in no mood to even deal with him.

"I got your puppy some toys so you two can play,did you name him yet?"

Shaking her head she looked down to the puppy. "No."

"Amelia you have to name him." Trevor sat next to her holding out the puppy toys.

'Did he just call me Amelia?' She thought to herself as she displayed a well grifted smile. "Okay...how about we call her Snow?" She asked playing along to whoever he thought she was.

"I like Snow,it fits her white fur." He smiled. "Are you hungry Amelia,we can go get something to eat."

At this she grinned,so far he believed she was this person. "Yeah can we go into the city? Like old times with mom?" She guessed but by his nod she knew she had gotten it right.

"Sure,I think that would be a good idea." He stood up motioning for her to follow him. She knew if she was planning to get away she was keeping the puppy with her,afraid of what he would do to it. "You're bringing snow?" He asked as he lead her to the car.

"Y-yeah,she might get lonely without me." He nodded and got into the drivers side heading back towards New York.

"Ay man! Nate the signal is coming back into the city!" Hardison yelled as Nate motioned him to keep quiet because of Sophie. "Sorry man,Claire is headed back into the city. We can track her,shes in Manhattan right now."

Nate nodded and stood up looking at both Parker and Maggie. "Please,keep an eye on Sophie,make sure she stays calm." He said as they nodded while he and the two boys headed out the door.

They tacked Claire to the center of Manhattan. Hardison had given Nate and Eliot directions over the coms,and when Nate finally spotter her,his mind raced trying to figure out a way to grab here. "What's the plan man?" Eliot asked as the mastermind thought it over.

"Knock him down,then run." He told him and Eliot followed instructions knocking Trevor down while Nate grabbed Claire pulling her into an alley,at first she panicked until Nate turned her around.

"Dad!" She yelled throwing her free arm around him since she was holding Snow.

"No no,Daddy." heard as Trevor came into the Alley way.

Putting Claire behind him he grinned at Trevor. "We meet again." his voice was cold.

"Give me back my princess." Trevor demanded.

"Or what?" Nate questioned him a smirk playing on his face as Eliot came from behind.

"Or I will hurt you like I did before...Amelia come here,before he hurts you."

Shaking her head Claire hid further behind Nate."No,I-i'm going to go with them okay?" Her voice was scared and Trevor could read this as Eliot grew closer.

"Amelia? Please?"

Tapping him on the shoulder Eliot smirked when he turned around as he brought his fist down on his face breaking his nose.

Crying out Trevor scrambled away from Eliot who gave chase into the busy running into people Eliot lost him in the crowd. "Dammit,Nate he is gone. Hardison can we track him?"

"No man,he aint got nothin' on him,not even his cell is turned on."

"Leave him,I will deal with him later." Nate spoke over the coms turning to Claire. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She nodded then looked down to Snow. "Dad,can I keep her? I was afraid he was going to hurt her if I left her behind."

Nate smiled at his daughter,being a typical kid,even if she was far from it. "We will see,let's get back to the hotel,I'm sure Trevor will be contacting me soon."

Back at the Hotel,Claire was happy to be greeted by Parker and was introduced to Maggie. Looking around her eyes filled with worry. "Dad...where is mom?" She asked setting Snow on the ground.

Taking her by the shoulder he sat her down on the couch as the others looked on watching the teen. "Your mom went to the hospital lastnight,there was a complication with the baby." He watched as her eyes widened.

"I-is she okay,and the baby?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Both your mother and your little brother are fine,she just needs to rest and relax. Now,the baby is smaller then it should be so-"

"The baby is smaller?" She asked trying to understand everything.

"Yes,but he should be fine,your mom is resting right now."

"Wait did you just say little brother?!" Claire asked excitedly as Nate nodded.

"Yeah,little brother,the baby is a boy." His lips curved into a smile as he watched her excitement, "Let me go see if your mother is doing better,I know she is going to want to see you."

"Okay,I want to see her too." She said watching as Nate left to go to the room.

Entering the room he closed the door quietly behind him. Moving to the bed he laid down next to Sophie moving the hair from her face. "Sophie." He said quietly as the grifter opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the dark.

"Nate?" She asked moving closer to him closing her eyes once again.

"I'm here." he voice was calm and soothing as he brought his arms around her. He stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "I have a surprise for you." He smiled as she opened her eyes again.

"Nate,I'm not really up for surprises right now." her voice was barely audible but Nate heard her.

"Hang on,just stay right here." He got up and opened the door motioning for Claire to come in.

The moment she saw her mother tears filled her eyes. "Mom?" she asked moving to the bed laying down next to the grifter.

Opening her eyes Sophie's eyes widened as she pulled her teenage daughter into her arms "Sweetheart. Are you okay?" she asked as the teen nodded.

"Are you?" Claire asked and Sophie knew the mastermind told her.

"Yes,we are fine,just a little tired."

"Me too." Claire said in response snuggling closer to the grifter closing her eyes.

"Go ahead a rest,I won't let him take you again." Sophie reassured her as Nate left the room.

"Nate,this dog is nibbling all over my damn wires." Hardison complained as the mastermind smirked.

"Everything alright?" Eliot asked motioning towards the room.

"Just fine." A smile playing on Nate;s lips as he replied.

A few hours had passed and still nothing from Trevor,Nate checked in on 'his girls' and was glad to see them both resting peacefully. It was late into the night,the others had passed out on the couches while Maggie opted to take Claire's room. Hardison was the only one awake along with the mastermind. His phone indicating a text captured both of their attentions.

_"You think you are so smart taking Amelia from me,well guess again Ford. You better keep your eyes and ears open because next time I take her she is dead,if I can't have her then no one ever will and that pretty little lover of yours shes next on my list too,I will take them all from you one by one until all I have left is you. Then when I have you I will make sure it will be very slow and very painful,you are going to pay for everything you did to me. I WILL HAVE YOU!"_

* * *

_**[A/N:Okay well that is Chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed the ride along so far. Do you think Trevor will be able to get any where Near Sophie or Claire,or do you think he is finally set on going after Nate? You will find out soon enough and thank you for taking the time to review this! I enjoy each and every review.]**_


	7. A Failed Plan

He paced the floors,back and forth,back and forth. The same path over and over,his anger spilling out into the room filling it with tension and hate. His steps echoed off the walls of the empty building as he began plotting his revenge against Nathan Ford. He's had enough of this man ruining his life and taking the people he loves away from him. Oh no Trevor was not done with him yet,he had a lot of plans in mind for this man,he wanted to feel his blood covering his hands,to hear the drips as he drained the life slowly out the man,he dreamed of the moment he got to watch the life fade from those blue eyes. Yes he was going to pay,to cause him the same pain that he had been going through,and now it was time to set the plan in motion,he hasn't sent any riddles or called the man but that wasn't going to stop him. Trevor had it all planned out,he was done being nice and down playing games. He knew getting passed Eliot Spencer was going to be the difficult task but,he had them all convinced he was after his Princess and that grifter,Sophie. He would let his guard down when it came to the mastermind,they all would and when they least expect it he would make his move,he would take his precious time with the man. Fire raged in his eyes the more he thought about it,time to get to work,to put his plan in motion to take down Nathan Ford once and for all.

The hotel room had gone silent,Claire had left Sophie to take care of Snow falling asleep on the couch with the puppy,Nate knew there was no way he was going to be able to separate the two of them and he also knew that Sophie wouldn't let him. Hardison had fallen asleep soon after the text had come through,leaving Nate to be the only one awake. He sat at the table looking over the information the hacker had found on Trevor,his eyes were heavy with sleep but he couldn't go to bed just yet,he had to find something to use as Leverage against the man,all they had was Amelia,the only thing that seemed to trigger the child like state he would get in. The problem was that trigger was Claire. Closing his eyes briefly the feel of familiar arms around his neck and hands down his chest brought a smile to his face.

"You should be resting Sophie." He told her turning his head to look at her.

A smile passed her lips as she looked into his brilliant blue eyes,she could see how tired he was. "I could say the same for you."

He was relieved at the fact that she did look a lot better then before,he lingered on the answer was that Claire was back. "A little bit longer." he says and she shakes her head.

"No,come on mister,time for bed,besides it's lonely without you. I can't sleep." She reaches around taking his hands in hers leading him towards the room and closing the door.

They both get into bed and lay there quietly in each others arms,her lips curve into a smile as he runs his hand gently over her hair. She loves how caring he is,the side of him no one gets to see,the side he is afraid to show the rest of the world. She views it as her treasure,something of him only she will ever have. He can feel her hand reaching for his free hand and moving it to lay over her stomach as she looks into his eyes. He could read all those questions she is holding on to,all the questions she wants to ask but won't in fear of his responses or reactions. To her surprise he smiles,something she didn't expect. He knows it too.

"You're smiling." She says quietly as he nods.

"I am,and do you want to know why?" He asks as she nods. "This,this right here,is our baby,boy or girl,it's our baby. I know that you are worried because it's a boy and Darling,so am I."

Sophie can read all everything in those eyes of his,turning them into blue hues of emotion. "I know,I really do Nate,with everything you went through..." she trails off,but he still smiles at her.

"I'm trying to let go of my past,and that doesn't mean forgetting Sam,it means letting him live on in memory. I can't keep remembering him in pain and all the suffering,I need to remember him running around,laughing and smiling. I need to remember him being a typical kid,and I know that where ever he is,it's better then the pain and tears he went through. This little boy,this baby will be amazing,and he will be every bit the crazy active toddler he needs to be,and the defiant teenager and the rebel young adult that argues with us over why he needs the car because I know that together,with you and me...Sophie we can do this,as long as we keep a hold of each other,both of our kids will be great."

She couldn't help it,tears began rolling down her cheeks,when he wanted to Nate knew the right things to say."Oh Nate..." sh says quietly at a loss for words.

He responds by bringing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. "You don't need to say anything,I know." He whispers against her lips as she nods silently.

She moves closer to him as he brings his arms around her,holding her close. Nate wouldn't say it but he was terrified that he was going to loose both of them,but with Claire home now and the baby okay,he knew they would be fine.

"Nate?" She glances up to him.

"Yeah,love?" he places a kiss to her forehead.

"Logan."

His brows push together. "Logan?" He's confused.

She smiles at his confusion closing her eyes. "Logan Ethan Ford."

Nate couldn't help but smile."Logan Ethan Ford." He repeats quietly. "I love it." his eyes soon close as the two of them fall into a sleep wrapped in each others arms.

The city should be quiet,even in The city that never sleeps,nights are more quieter but not all is quiet. On the roof of an abandoned apartment building in a shack Trevor lurks,preparing everything he needs. A chair with chains attached to it sits in the middle of the room under a light,the only light in the tiny shack. He lays out guns,knifes,ropes,matches,iron pipes and long sharp needles. Anything to make the man with blue eyes scream out for mercy. barbed wire lines the legs of the chair as he grins,his excitement growing in anticipation of the screams that will soon fill his ears and fill him with joy.

Morning came and voices from outside the room woke Sophie up,groaning she wasn't a morning person but she grinned the moment she opened her eyes to see Nate was still in bed,it was a shock even to her. The curtains were closed so the room was dimly lit,she ran her hands through his hair,usually that would wake him but when it didn't she smirked pressing her lips to his. Nate caught her by surprise,the moment her lips were on his he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

Once they came up for air she smacked him on the arm but couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "Nate Ford,that was very uncalled for."

He grinned a smug look on his face."Well,what else am I suppose to do when I have a beautiful woman such as yourself waking me up with a kiss?" His grin never faded as he leaned in for another kiss.

Giggling she smiled at him. "Always the charmer Mister Ford."

"We can hear you!" They heard Claire yelling.

"I don't know how many time I have to say it man. Y'all are Nas-tay." Hardison spoke shortly after forcing the two of them to laugh.

"Hmm,think we should get up?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I don't want to." He complained making her smile even more.

"Come on we have a psycho to catch." Getting up she pulled the blankets from him forcing him to get up.

"Not fair." he complained once again getting out of bed and following her out to the main area where everyone was waiting.

"Morning" Claire said with a smile as they both nodded.

"Alright so,Trevor sent me another text last night swearing his revenge and what not,so the plan is to draw him out." Nate began as he sat at the table next to the grifter as all eyes were on him.

"Do I get to help Dad? After all he did try to kill you once and he thinks I'm this Amelia girl so that could be of help."

"Claire,I don't think-" Sophie started but the mastermind nodded.

"No,she's right,I have an idea,next time he calls Claire you take over the call,pretend to be Amelia,we are going to drag him out that way."

"And then what? We give him you? or her,I don't think so Nate." Eliot narrowed his eyes at the mastermind.

"Look Eliot,we aren't putting her in danger but dragging him out into the open so we can deal with him that way."

"Sounds dangerous." Maggie added.

"Not as dangerous as he is getting." Claire spoke up holding tight to Snow.

Five minutes passed of the group meticulously planning before Nate's phone rang. Sliding it across the table to Claire she nodded answering it.

"Daddy I want to play a game." Trevor said as Claire perpared herself.

"T-Trevor?" She asked doing exactly how Sophie taught her making herself sound scared.

"Amelia? Princess are you okay?" Immediately Trevor went back to his triggered mental state.

"I'm scare,they took Snow and...and I ran so far,I took the mans phone he said he was going to hurt Snow." Watching their daughter the mastermind and grifter couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry I'm coming for you,where are you?" Trevor asked rage in his voice.

"Downtown,in the Bronx I think,I don't know,it's a dark alley,hurry Trevor,near Doleman's convince store." Hanging the phone up Claire giggled as she got a round of applause from the team.

"That was perfect Sweetheart." Sophie pressed a kiss to the top of the girls head.

"Definitely a grifters daughter." Eliot said with a smile as they all went into action. The four girls stayed back at the hotel while the three boys took off for the Bronx where they told Trevor to go. They split up taking strategic positions to look for the mad man.

"Nothing yet man,are you sure he's coming?" Hardison asked as a storm began to engulf New York.

"He will be here,he wants Claire back." Eliot said

Nate said nothing. His blue eyes searched up and down the alley waiting for Trevor. A sharp point in his back told him he wasn't alone."Say anything and the men I have on your two pretty girls will kill them."Trevor turned him around smiling widely as he held the blade to Nate's neck. "Do you think I'm stupid? huh daddy? You made her say those things,you are here to get me,I got you first daddy,you can't hurt anyone anymore. Now hold still,this will only hurt for a second."

"What will?" Nate dared to questions as Trevor pushed the blade Harder against his throat.

"You don't get the right to talk." he hissed at him as he produced a needles plunging it into the masterminds neck. Whatever the drug was it was powerful,knocking Nate out instantly. Trevor struggled to get him to his car but once he did he headed for his secret location.

After a half hour of waiting Eliot sighed. "Nate he's a no show I hope you have a plan B." When he didn't respond Eliot started walking for his location.

"Eliot?" Sophie asked over the com as the Hitter reached Nate's location,or where he was suppose to be.

"Dammit,he's gone,Trevor figured it out." Eliot growled as Hardison came to his side to find no sight of Nate.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sophie yelled over the com as Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax,think about the baby." Sophie began taking short breaths to calm herself down.

"We are on our way back,he still has his com on him,Hardison can track it there."

Opening his eyes again Nate's vision was still a blur. Groaning he realized he was tied down to a chair. Moving his legs he cried out on pain as the barbed wired wrapped around his legs dug into his skin. Blood seeped through his pant legs as he struggled to free his hands.

A Laugh captured his attention."Oh daddy,you are bleeding."

"Trevor,let me go!" He yelled

Trevor grinned and shook his head grabbing one of the iron pipes swinging it side to side in his hand. " I don't think so,you see I've had enough of you ruining my life."

The signal coming over the coms finally came in as Trevor was talking.

"Nate? can you hear me?" Sophie asked.

"Turn it off." Nate said through gritter teethe with every move or flex of the muscle in his legs the wire would dig deeper.

"What?" Hardison asked as Trevor began to speak again.

"You're not afraid are you? Amelia was so scare,I should make you afraid like she was." Nate watched as he brought the pipe up swinging it at his legs with a force light enough to not break bone but hard enough to force the barbed wire to bury deeper into his legs. Knowing that Sophie and Clair could hear him he held on biting his lip drawing blood.

"I'm not...afraid...turn it off..." He said again.

"He wants us to turn the com off,or at least mute it."  
Hardison said looking to a wide eyed Sophie.

"Go silent." Nate said again as he waited. Haridson did as he was told and muted the com for a few moments.

"Are you talking to yourself daddy?" Trevor asked hitting his other leg this time Nat couldn't hold back his scream of pain.

"Trevor,listen to me you psychotic mental case. Amelia is dead okay,she has been for a very long time now!" Trevor's Hazel eyes shot to blue as his rage grew.

"No she isn't!You're lying! You killed her! you did it daddy!" Trevor yelled grabbing the pipe again getting ready to swing it at Nate again but stopped himself as he began laughing. "Later."

He grinned taking a needle and dosing the mastermind again then leaving the small shack. The wave lengths on the hackers computer screen went flat which meant no more noise was happening on Nate's end. Un-muting the coms everything was silent,all they could hear was Nate's slow breathing.

"Nate?" Sophie said quietly and getting no response. "Come on Nate talk to me."

Eliot listened closely for back ground sounds. "Hardison track the com." He said as the hacker went right to work on tracking the masterminds location.

Trevor stood outside,he finally got what he wanted,the man who took everything from him,he wasn't even half way done yet with the blue eyed man,he had much more planed for him. It was only beginning and by the time he was done,there would be no life left in those blue eyes.

* * *

_**[A/N: So it appears Trevor has finally passed over into full on psycho mode. Nate has come to terms with having another son but will he get to live to see his little boy or will Trevor get rid of him before the team even has time to track him? All in time. Thank you all who are giving the reviews!]**_


	8. The Edge

The rain began to fall as Trevor left the unconscious mastermind sitting in his torture shack. Dripping water from the ceiling slowly brought the man back to reality. His legs were numb now as he took in a deep breath looking around for some sort of escape from this hell he had been thrown in. Trying his hands again he struggled against the chains to no avail,he knew better then to move his legs knowing exactly what would happen if he did.

"S-sophie?" His voice was strained coming over the com as Sophie jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Nate,I'm here we are on our way,everything will be fine." She was trying to remain calm,no matter how much Eliot pleaded with her to stay behind she was determined to get to Nate's side.

"He's not...here." His words coming in between breaths.

"Wrong Daddy,just getting back actually I figured,hell why not let you take a little nap,go get something to play with." Trevor returned standing in front of Nate grabbing him by the chin forcing him to look at him. "Oh,so much sadness and pain in those blue eyes Nate,it's a shame to see them fading so fast."

"You're slipping." The mastermind noticed the way he had said his name in the last part.

"Oh,I can assure you I am not slipping on any part,have you seen the things we are going to play with?" He waved a hand at the table.

Looking towards the table,Nate decided to not give him what he wanted,to not give him the fear response."I saw."

Trevor's eyes grew to balls of fire and rage."Why the hell aren't you afraid?!" he yelled .

Nate simply shrugged. "Because,I've lived,I've lost and gained,I've learned. Life isn't about being afraid it's about holding on to the people we love."

Trevor growing angry that his captive wasn't afraid reached for one of the knives jamming it into Nate's shoulder and satisfied smile appeared on his face as Nate cried out. "See Nate,you don't get to toy with me."

Grinning Nate sat back in the chair holding out of giving him what he wanted. "The point here is...you...are not...Garrett,and you never will be."

Sophie didn't like the path he was taking."Nate stop it,he's going to kill you,he passed that line already." She was terrified.

"You wait here Mister Ford,I have something special downstairs for you." Anger fueled Trevor's movements as he left the little shack.

"Sophie." Nate called her name and she knew what was coming.

"Nate don't do this,not again,I almost lost you last time,we are almost there."

"Sophie,relax,the stress,I am fine alright?" He was worried she was stressing to much and would put the baby at risk again.

"How can you say that? We need you Nate,all three of us,Logan needs his father damn it,do you here me?" She was pleading with him not.

"I hear you,I will be fine,trust me." Trevor had come back into the room carrying a large blade with him that had ragged edges on it.

"Nate we are outside the building just hang in there a little while longer." Eliot was the first out the van followed by Sophie and Hardison.

Rushing up the stairs Eliot had burst into the shack in time to tackle Trevor just as he was about to bring the blade down on Nate. Sophie rushed to Nate's side finding a way to remove the chains while Hardison worked on the barbed wire around his legs. Eliot had Trevor pinned on the ground but Trevor was stronger then anyone thought he took his fist burying it into the hitters ribs making Eliot loose the upper scrambled to his feet grabbing a gun from the table running outside with Eliot close behind him.

"Nate take it easy." Sophie said as Nate stood up ignoring the burning pain in his legs and shoulder. He was right behind Eliot as he chased after Trevor.

"Trevor,put the gun down,okay. Listen you can make this all go away,we can't be judged by our pasts or the things we've done." Nate watched as the man was loosing it completely.

"No...no you don't tell me what to do!" He yelled back over the thunder as water covered them all.

Nate took his chances taking a few steps closer."Listen to me,I know okay,I do.I held onto someone I lost for a very long time but you have to...you have to let them go okay."

He watched as Trevor kept getting closer and closer to the edge of the building,Nate could tell he wasn't paying attention. "But...but they hurt her,they let her die."

"No,no one let Amelia die it was an accident,you couldn't save her because you couldn't swim. It's not your fault,Trevor." Nate took another step closer to him.

"What is he doing man?" Haridson asked Eliot who was just as confused.

"He's trying to save a child."Sophie said to the two of them. "Trevor is a kid stuck in an adult body, He doesn't understand the switches he is going through right now,that is what Claire triggered his child like state,she looks like Amelia."

"No,it was his fault,he hit her and she ran outside,I-I was there I should have stopped her." Trevor was right along the edge and Nate took another step so did he.

Nate watched as Trevor's foot slipped over the edge. Running towards the ledge he managed to grip his arm as Eliot was there holding onto Nate's legs,along with Hardison. "Trevor." Nate said through gritted teeth not letting him go but the rain was making it hard to hold onto him.

"Don't let me fall daddy please." Trevor pleaded as Nate stared into his eyes,he saw a scared child in those eyes.

"Give me your other hand,drop the gun Trevor." His grip was slipping and quick.

"No,I need it!" He cried.

"Let it go!" Nate yelled as Trevor slipped further from his grip.

"Daddy please." He said quietly as his hand slipped from Nate's grip.

"Trevor!" Closing his eyes he opened them to see Trevor in a trash can full of boxes and trash that was just outside the building.

Eliot and Hardison pulled Nate up letting him lean against part of the roof,the pain finally evident in his legs. He closed his eyes again trying to remove the image of Trevor falling out of his head."Nate..."

Opening his eyes he looked to Sophie and nodded letting Hardison and Eliot help him up,they were careful with his shoulder. Once they reached the bottom floor they checked the alley where Trevor had fallen to.

"No way in hell man." Hardison was the first to speak up."He's gone"

"How did he?" Sophie began to ask. Trevor was gone the only thing left behind was spots of blood on the cardboard.

"Let's get back to the hotel." Nate spoke feeling all the bit weak and tired,not to mention in a lot of pain.

Once they made it back to the hotel Nate had been set up in bed as Eliot took care of his wounds,he stitched up the masterminds shoulder wrapping it with gauze and made quick work of taking care of is legs,the worst part of it was where the pipe had come into contact with the barbed wire. Once he was done he cleaned up the mess and gave the mastermind some kind of mixture he made to help him heal up,it had tasted horrible but Nate did as he was told.

"He's all yours." The hitter spoke to Sophie and Claire as they went into the room.

Nate had been propped up against the pillows as the two girls walked in. "Dad? Are you okay?" Opening his eyes he nodded but a smirk grew on his face when he noted she was still holding on to that dog.

'I'm fine sweetheart,everything okay?" He asked seeing questions in her eyes.

"Yeah,I was just wondering if I get to keep snow or not."

Sophie laughed placing her hand on the teens shoulder."Yes you can keep her."

"I didn't agree to that." Nate complained watching the two of them.

"But dad...please...can I?" The teen managed a pout that look so similar to Sophie's it was almost to much for Nate not to smile.

"Fine,but you better take care of her or she goes." He watched her jump up with excitement as she threw her arms around him. "Still very sore." He manged.

"Oops,sorry I forgot...again." She made a face and noticed the way her parents were staring at each other. "I just remembered I have a uh...a thing to do for...uh,Maggie." She said leaving the room in a fit of giggles.

"So." She said climbing into the other side of the bed."He got away,again."

Nodding Nate brought an arm around her. "Yes,but this time he is injured." Glancing down to her he sighed."He's coming back,he is over the edge now,it won't be to long either."

"I just don't understand how he survived that fall." Sitting up she helped him move so he was laying down. "Nate,you need to rest."

"The trash...cushioned his fall." His eyes were heavy with sleep,whatever the mixed drink was that Eliot gave him was having an affect on him.

"Shh,just close your eyes." she spoke quietly watching his eye lids fall closed.

After a few minutes she left him so he could get the rest he needed as she joined the others. "Dad?" Claire asked looking at her mother."

"Sound asleep,Eliot what did you give him?"

The hitter smiled with a shrug. "Just a little sleep aide I learned from my time out in Dubai."

"Well it worked,now we have to keep an eye out for Trevor,Nate believes he will be back soon,he survived that fall,but he is hurt."

"Sounds to me like we all got some plannin' to do." Hardison added as they all went to work trying to figure out Trevor's Next move and how to beat him to it.

* * *

_**[A/N: Okay so this chapter is shorter then the rest of them,but the next chapter will be the last,so I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! Thanks for the continued reviews and support I appreciate it!]**_


	9. Embers In The Night

Trevor limped away from that fall,he thought he was as good as dead when he slipped from Nate's grip. He followed them,back to their hotel and now he knew exactly where they were. He had a plan,for all of them,he would take them all down in one,even his precious Amelia. In his eyes she was not corrupted by them,they put ideas in her head that he was a bad guy,he did not see himself this way,all he was trying to do was protect her,from people like Nate and Sophie. His plan had to be flawless,it had to go without a hitch but he knew innocent people were going to get in the way but,he didn't care anymore,they had to go. Grabbing the canisters full of gasoline he placed them in the seat of his truck next to him. He rolled two barrels full of it in to the back of his truck as well and headed for their Hotel,he's had enough of playing nice.

Nate stirred slightly,he felt groggy and his legs hurt worse then his shoulder,image the irony in that one. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door and opened it to be met with a flurry of movement and papers being shuffled from one hand to another.

"Hey dad,feeling any better?" Claire had been the first one to notice him,Sophie moved to help him into a chair as all the movements came to a slow.

"A little bit,still kind of sore." He offered a smile as papers began to move again.

Hardison handed the mastermind a few papers."Well man,what we did find out is Trevor,was in and out of psychiatric hospitals during his time in foster care. He'd be fine one minute and then a totally different person the next."

"Sounds like a man with split personalities." Nate confirmed as they nodded.

"There still isn't any sign that he is planning anything." Maggie held up his credit card statements and bank statements showing no activity.

Eliot sighed. "Doesn't mean he aint' coming back,even without medical attention,that fall was cushioned by the trash in that dumpsters."

"Gross." Claire stated.

Parker jumped off the counter she was sitting on with a sigh. "So we get to wait on him,,,,again?"

Nate nodded. "If he is still alive,saying he didn't injure himself internally then he will come back,it's just a matter of when-" Nate's phone indicates a text. "As I said,it's a matter of when." Opening his phone he was met by another riddle.

_"It makes the sky glow red at night. I'm done with this stupid fight. If you want me now it's my turn to play a game. You don't get hours only minutes after that nothing will be the same. Everything you have will be gone and only after all the fun. Save them all before you fall. Hear them scream daddy,hear them scream." _

Nate's brows pushed together at the riddle. "He's coming." He said standing up from the chair. "We need everyone on high alert for right now."

"What are you thinking Nate? Sophie asked recognizing the look of concern in his eyes.

He frowns slightly. "I'm not sure yet,but whatever this is,he is going for one last show. I don't think he expects to make it out of this one."

Trevor makes his way across town to the hotel. He wastes no time getting the Barrels on to a cart for easier transport. He's amused by how little the hotel was concerned with security. He heads into the basement and tips one of the barrels over and rolls it around drenching the floor in gasoline. Grabbing his cart his moves up to a second level pourings some of the fuel into the elevator letting it drip withing the cracks to seep down the elevator shaft. Knocking over another barrel he surrounds the floor in gasoline leaving the barrel he takes a match and tosses it into the elevator sending it down with flames to set fire to the basement. Walking along the floors he drops the fuel with his two smaller containers until he reaches their floor,he lit the lower floors on his way up. Smoke alarms and fire alarms where sounding all over the buildings as people rushed to leave their rooms and head for the stairs. He pours Gasoline in part of the hall near their room and hides in the room across the hall in the dark waiting.

They were all sitting around the table waiting and trying to figure out what the riddle meant.

"Well what makes a sky glow red?" Claire asked watching Snow run around in circles.

Hardison thought momentarily. "Could be a few things,light pollution,colored spot lights in a dense fog,fire,you name it."

"We know he is planning on taking us all out at once so it has something to do with fire is what I'm willing to go with." Nate spoke up looking back over the riddle.

Hearing the alarms and shouts they all looked around confused."Nate,fire!" Sophie yelled as she opened the door to see smoke in the hall way.

Nate quickly went into action. "Alright,here's the riddle everyone out now!" They rushed out carefully making sure no one got left behind.

Halfway down the hall Claire realized Snow hadn't followed her. "Dad! Snow is in there!" She yelled as Nate took a deep breath hurrying back into the room to grab the dog,on his way out he handed Claire the pup and went to follow the others when he was tackled and pulled back into the room by Trevor.

Looking back Sophie had caught part of the tackle calling for Eliot. Eliot rushed the room yelling at Sophie to get everyone out. He knew if Sophie didn't leave the building the smoke would have an affect on the baby and he wasn't taking that risk. Trevor showed back in the hallway the moment Eliot went towards him,he dropped a lighter,setting off a barrier of fire preventing anyone from getting near the door. Trevor disappeared closing and locking the door behind him waking for Nate to come to his senses.

"Daddy,wake up." He spoke as Nate opened his eyes.

"Trevor,this is going to far." He tried to stand but Trevor was there forcing a hand to his shoulder putting pressure on his wound immobilizing Nate.

"To far? To far?!" He yelled laughing hysterically. "I'll show you how far this will get,do you want to see how far daddy?" He stood up forcing is boot down on Nate's would forcing a scream of pain out of the mastermind. Reaching over Trevor took what was left in the small containers and spread it around the room without moving and tossed a match engulfing half he room in flames.

"Are you insane?!" Nate yelled at him watching him laugh.

"Daddy,don't you get it,I'm going to make this right for Amelia."

"Boy you are off your rocker aren't you?" Feeling the flames near his arms Nate needed a plan and quick. The flames licked at him sending a burning sensation down his arms. "Not this time Trevor." Muscle whatever strength he had left Nat used his good arm to punch the crease in the back of Trevor's knee knock him off his bad shoulder Scrambling to his feet Nate grinned watching the man as he stood back up.

"So you want to play rough do you? Come on Nate,show me what you got." Trevor's personality switched again.

"Trevor I don't want to do this,you are leaving me now choice." Nate was struggling to breathe with the smoke filling the room.

"Do it!" Trevor yelled rushing at Nate who took his body wait with his own forcing him back as they struggled to the ground. Nate's shoulder wasn't helping him but he had to fight back no matter what pain he was in. He hit the man a few times in the face drawing blood from his already broken nose. Trevor dug his fingers into Nate's wound getting the upper hand to hit him in the ribs knocking the breath out of him. They both stood up out of breath and coughing from the smoke and fire in the room.

"We need to get out of here" Nate told the crazed man breathlessly.

"You're not making it out of here alive Nate!" Trevor rushed at him again but this time Nate moved to the side as Trevor lost balance he took the opportunity to head for the door and get out of the room. Looking around the hall he had no choice but to head for the stairs,Trevor wasn't to far behind him.

Inside the stair well it was filled with thick smoke and hard to see. Nate made it down two flights of stairs when Trevor caught up to him,grabbing him and pinning him against the railing. "Trevor,this isn't you." He knew talking to him wasn't going to help but he knew it would buy him some time.

"Oh but daddy this is me. Just like you use to do to us." Trevor was back into his child like state.

"You forgot one thing..." Nate grinned repeating what Trevor had told him a few months back in that cabin.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Stairs." Nate used his leg to trip the man,however it sent a shock of pain through his body but Trevor managed to fall down three flights of stairs. Catching his breath Nate brought his shirt to his face traveling down the stairs stopping near Trevor who wasn't breathing anymore. "I hope you are better off." He continued down the stairs,the closer he got to the ground floor,the harder it was to breathe.

Outside the building the others wanted to go back inside but firefighters and police prevented them. An explosion was heard on the upper floors sending glass and shards of debris raining down on everyone on the streets.

"We need you to all get back away from the building! We have gas lines erupting in there!" A police man yelled but Claire wasn't hearing any of it.

"My dad is in there! You have to go get him!" She had tears in her eyes now.

"Listen kid, aint' no body going in there until we clear a safe route."

"Dammit man,our friend is in there!" Eliot yelled as Sophie gathered Claire holding her close.

"Sir,the building is clear aside from my...my husband,please he is injure." She lied but no one corrected her. She through a flirty smile at the man who sighed.

"Chief!" He called over the fire captain. "We have a person inside."

Looking back at the building the fire captain figured no one could still be alive but decided to go for it after taking a look at Claire and a pregnant looking Sophie."Alright boys we have a man stuck inside!"

They all watched helplessly at they geared up to head inside."They are going to find him sweetie,just stay hopeful." Sophie whispered to Claire.  
They watched as four firefighters disappeared in the smoke and red glow from the flames.

Back in the stairwell Nate was struggling and he still had a ways to go."Daddy..." he heard above him looking up the stair well he couldn't see anything and he didn't want to wait to find out. He continued down the stair well hearing noises down on a lower floor and seeing beams from flashlights. He could hear explosions happening all over the building but he kept heading towards the light beams.

Trevor jumped a flight of stairs tackling Nate once again. Nate was feeling weak from the smoke and his injuries,but Trevor would not stop,he kept coming. This time Nate was fighting to stay alive, "Why are you fighting back daddy?" Trevor asked grinning .

"Because people need me!" Nate yelled pushing him off. Trevor rushed him again but Nate dodged him pinning him against the railing of the stairs. "My daughter needs me and my son needs me,Sophie needs me and my team needs me,just like Amelia needed you!" Something changed in Trevor's eyes and Nate read it loud and clear.

"She did need me,but hey,I was too busy dealing with my own things."

"You let her die!" Nate yelled as Trevor pushed him off and laughed hysterically.

"Yeah,you can say that,watching her struggle to breathe,kind of like you are right now." He laughed as Nate coughed,his eyes stinging from the smoke. "I was going to kill that pretty little princess of yours but you...you don't know how to quit do you?"

"I never quit." Nate said coldly as Trevor grinned.

"Hmm,guess your lover never does either. She was next,and your little baby you got going on,that was going to be fun,to bad." He could tell Nate was getting angry. "Oh daddy,don't pout,I promise I was going to be gentle when I took the life out of her and that little baby,well,that baby...your son you said,he doesn't matter anyway,just another problem for the world-" He was stopped by Nate,his first coming at Trevor,faster then he could react to it. Nat watched as he stopped backwards,dazed and confused,he grabbed the railing for support but fell over it Landing on a flight of stairs a few feet down,this time blood pooled around him.

"Did you hear that?" one of the firefighters asked as they rounded the stairs to find Nate struggling to stay conscious as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" He asked as Nate nodded of the fire fighters helped Nate while the other two moved to put Trevor into a body bag and hurriedly carried the body out along with Nate who was being supported by the other two. "Just hang in there sir." He had blood on his shirt from his shoulder wound and was covered with black soot from the fire.

"Look!" Claire yelled as two of them appeared but they all gasped when they saw the body bag. "Oh no." She said quietly turning to Sophie to hide her face. They others looked away as well,hearts shattering. Sophie remembered four went in though,looking up she had tears in her eyes when Nate emerged from the smoke and flames with two men holding him up.

"Nate!" She quickly went to his side as they helped him sit on a gurney they had waiting.

"Sir hear hold this up." They gave him an oxygen mask to help him catch his breath,his shirt over his face saved him heavy smoke inhalation damage.

"Dad! Do you always have to nearly die on us?!" Claire asked angrily as she squeezed Snow close to her. "Thanks for saving her."

Nate nodded as the others came over. "Nate Ford,you stubborn bastard,take a vacation and raise your kids for a while,especially your son." Maggie gave him a smile as he nodded thanking her,he watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

"How about we all book a trip to the Caribbean." Hardison said as Parker got excited.

"Do they have tall buildings there?" She asked receiving a growl from the hitter.

"What is wrong with you? There is something wrong with you." He shook his head as an argument between the three of them started.

"Here we go again,we are going to Miami!" Claire yelled getting in on the argument.

Watching with amused eyes Nate moved the mask from his face to smile at Sophie,his blue eyes falling to hers. "He's gone,he's not coming back." She nodded as he stood pulling her to him.

"I almost lost you in there..." she speaks quietly.

He nods leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not,I'm not raising two kids alone." She smiles.

He smiles back. "I love you,Sophie." He says hearing her breath catch.

"I love you too,Nate." She smiles and his heart skips a beat. Leaning down he brings his lips to hers as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"See,this is why we can't leave them alone." Claire says as the argument stops.

"Tell me about it kid." Eliot says hiding how happy he really is.

"Maybe we should book them in the honey moon suite." Hardison says with a smile on his lips.

"Why do they call it that anyway? Don't you have to be on a honeymoon?" Another innocent question from the young thief.

"No Parker it's for couples,wait where am I going to stay?" Claire asks as they all laugh. "Hey get a room you two!" she yells as Nate and Sophie finally break from the kiss a smile on both their lips as they join the others.

"Vacation it is then?" Nate asks as Sophie nods.

"What about Trevor? Parker asks.

Nate sighs as Sophie looks to the building. "Well Parker." She says. "His story is now just _Embers in the Night."_

Nate agrees as they start to head for the airport to go home. "Yo Nate man,about that Honey moon suite."

"Hardison..."

"Alright,alright."

* * *

_**[A/N: And we have reached the end of Embers in the Night. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review it! So a big thank you to;gibbsrossi,susiedevereaux,Sphinxius,huttonfan,s tellaru,feburary28,justme,leveragus and to my awesome friend across the pond in London who gave me the initial idea. You guys have been awesome,I might make a third story later on with little Logan but I won't make you guys wait to long I have another story in the works! thanks again for being so supportive! You guys are awesome!]**_


End file.
